The present invention relates to an apparatus for handling sheets (for example paper sheets such as paper moneys) in which the sheets as thin mediums are transferred, and an information is obtained from the mediums.
In relation to a sheet transferring device including a prior art information obtaining function, a sheet discrimination device as disclosed by JP-A-2000-259885 exists.
In this prior art, a structure for discriminating a surface condition of the sheet is shown, and a paper money is pressed between rollers at front and back sides of a detecting unit to be transferred.
Further, in JP-A-2000-90318, a method for discriminating the sheet is disclosed, and a coupon ticket, voting card or the like is pressed between the rollers at front and back sides of an image sensor to be transferred.